


A Kiss Beneath The Mistletoe

by LadyBelz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelz/pseuds/LadyBelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus doesn't celebrate Christmas? Oh that is not on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Beneath The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Liberal usage of Italics  
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and plots from the Harry Potterverse belong to JK Rowling and various publishing companies and movie studios. I am not making any money from this. I am simply doing this for the fun of it. Any plot devices and original characters belong to me alone and are simply a figment of my imagination.  
> Author's Note: LJ's AWDT Christmas Quickie #22 – Under The Mistletoe

" _What_  is that?" Severus demanded staring at the small plant hanging in the door.  
  
"What does it  _look_  like?" Draco asked.  
  
"I know  _what_  it is! What is  _it_  doing in our rooms?"  
  
"It's  _tradition_  to kiss beneath mistletoe, Severus." Harry said as he and Draco boxed him in the doorway.  
  
"I  _don't_  celebrate Christmas. And I certainly don't  _kiss_  under mistletoe." Severus snorted.  
  
"Oh, I  _think_  we can change your mind." Draco purred, running a finger down the front of Severus's robe.  
  
"And we didn't say  _where_  you would be kissed." Harry growled.  
  
"Oh."  
  
A few moments later...  
  
" _Oh!_ "  
  
  
-Fin!


End file.
